Still Got It
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: If there's anything Aria Montgomery hates; its detention. If there's anything she hates more than that; it's being turned down. But she doesn't give up so easily when it comes to Ezra Fitz...


**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's Lexi again :) Try not to be too disappointed... I know you all just **_**love**_** Jase. Haha Don't try to deny it... I've seen the reviews haha**

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the support and best wishes over the last 6ish weeks, it really means a lot to me.**

**Also, sorry for not updating tonight I've just had the worst day. But here's a one shot... and for all your Aussies it's now 12.10am so... Happy Australia Day! Have a good one!**

**Sal – I would love to reply to your review, but not on an a/n. If you have twitter or something I'll DM you.. let me know :)**

**Enjoy... oh and I've decided to give you guys what you seem to want... Jase will have an a/n at the bottom... Don't worry, he's uploading the chapters so I don't have a chance to read and edit it... So, it will be 100% Jase...**

**Oh god... Jase is rubbing off on me... this a/n is long. **

Still Got It

I slam my car door, before glaring at the building in front of me.

_Rosewood Day High School._

It's been five years since I graduated and yet I'm still being called in for detention.

Not my detention, my _brothers_ detention.

But his teacher thought it would be beneficial for us to 'talk'.

Whatever.

From my experience he's probably some lonely, unattractive old man. English teachers are _never_ hot.

Trust me, I majored in English in college and my professors were ugly with really bad breath and a creepy smile.

I lick my lips remembering his deep voice on the phone, maybe there is a chance that he's hot.

He _sounded_ hot.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts before making my way up the stairs and into the building. I strut down the halls until I reach his class room, realising that my old locker is in the same hallway.

I smile softly from the memories, before raising my hand and knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Damn. There's that deep voice again.

Don't get your hopes up Aria.

_Great_, now I'm talking to myself.

I should have never agreed to become Mike's guardian for a year while my parents are off travelling the world.

I mean how much trouble can one teenager get into?

The answer: a lot.

I turn the door handle before pushing my way inside; I feel my mouth drop open at the sight of the man in front of me.

I can't help but let my eyes roam his toned body, my eyes glazing over in lust.

I feel that uncomfortable feeling between my thighs start to make its presence known and I snap my attention back to reality.

I'm in detention with my brother and _his teacher_.

"Uh, hi." I blink a few times, cursing myself slightly.

Way to seem like a real idiot.

"Hey sis." I glare at my brother, causing him to shrink back in his seat in fear.

"Hi, I'm Ezra Fitz. We spoke on the phone." I reach forward to shake his hand, letting a gasp slip through my lips as our skin touches.

"Aria Montgomery," I smile at him before biting my bottom lip.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Montgomery." I roll my eyes.

"Aria, please. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well," I drop my head slightly and look up at him through my eyes lashes.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Because I _want _you and you calling me into your classroom for a _detention_ just makes that more than a little awkward.

He clears his throat before offering me a seat next to my brother; I slide onto the seat resting my elbows on the desk as Ezra takes his seat behind his desk.

Hmmm. I wonder what it would be like for him to take on that desk.

Or that blackboard...

"Aria?"

"Hmm?" I snap back to reality with an apologetic glance.

"You see? That's exactly what I'm talking about." Ezra tells me with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, what?" I share a look with Mike before focusing back on Ezra's handsome face.

"Mike lacks attention and focus in class, a trait you both seem to share."

"Whoa. Hold up. I'm not your _student_; you can't scold me for losing interest."

Thank god I'm not your student, although that would be a very nice fantasy.

Very _hot_.

Now, I really want him to take me in this class room.

"Right, I didn't say you were. But getting back on track,"

"I'm not the one who moved us off track." I tell him with a smart mouth as his mouth drops slightly at my words.

"Right. As I was saying, Mike's grades are dropping, he's getting into fights and I'm concerned about him."

"Uh huh. Touching. Really, it is. But let's be real here ok?"

He nods his head and I take that as a sign to continue.

"Can I be perfectly honest with you?" He nods his head once more, wearily.

"You don't really care. It's just something teachers spout to the parents and guardians to seem like the school system cares about their kid or whatever but you don't. So let's not waste our time pretending that you do."

He blinks in shock at me, while Mike tries coughing to cover up a laugh.

"Miss Montgomery-"

"Aria." I cut him off forcefully, staring him down.

"_Miss Montgomery_, I will not have you speak to me that way in my classroom."

"What are you going to do? _Punish me_?" He chokes on his saliva at my suggestive tone, and I run my tongue along my top lip.

After a few minutes of silence I take that as my cue to stand.

"Well, I guess we're done here right?"

"Yes, I suppose we are." I frown at his displeased tone, before biting my bottom lip.

"Can I maybe take you out for dinner sometime? To make it up to you?" I ask as my hazel eyes meet his smouldering blue orbs.

"For what? Mike's behaviour or yours?" I raise my eye brows at him in shock before smirking.

"Both? You can even _punish_ me for my behaviour..." His eyes widen and he thinks about my offer for a moment before shaking his head firmly at me.

"No, sorry. I don't date the parents of my students."

"Good thing I'm not a parent then."

"Or legal guardians." He continues his statement, as an afterthought.

I glare at him before turning on my heels and exiting.

I unlock the car and open my door, "Wow. I have never seen my sister strike out before."

"I did not strike out."

"Uh huh. And what exactly would you call that in there?" He asks me with a smart tone.

"I'm not finished yet." I give the high school a determined look before getting in the car, slamming my door.

* * *

><p>I pace the living room with a scowl on my face, as Mike sits on the couch watching my every move.<p>

"So, how badly am I in trouble?" I stop abruptly at his casual tone.

I turn towards him swiftly with a mischievous glint in my eyes, "oh no. You're not gonna make me be like yours and your friends Barbie again are you? Once was enough."

I giggle at the memory of Mike in Hanna's clothes, make up covering his boyish face.

"No. I have something much, _much_ better."

"Oh god. I'm worried. Should I be worried?"

"Get in trouble again."

"_What?_" His mouth drops open at me and he narrows his eyes.

"I need you to get in trouble again." I tell him slowly, "you following?"

"How?"

"I don't know; throw a punch at some kid. I don't care how, just do it."

"Have you completely lost your mind?" I roll my eyes t him.

"No. Don't get in enough trouble to get kicked out... just enough for Mr. Fitz to call me in again."

He smirks before getting up and shaking his head.

"I still can't believe my sister, _the Aria Montgomery_ struck out. I mean, let's face it sis. You've either got it, or you don't got it. And maybe you just don't got it anymore."

I narrow my eyes dangerously at the back of his head, before reaching for the couch cushion and aiming it at his head.

"Hey!" He calls out when it hits him perfectly in the back of the head.

"Score!" I smirk before falling back onto the couch with a sigh.

Ezra Fitz, you will be _mine_.

* * *

><p>I step out my car smiling in anticipation, before smoothing out my very carefully chosen outfit.<p>

I roll my eyes as I receive cat calls from a few guys leaving the building with their gym bags, almost tripping over each other as they check me out.

I smile in satisfaction down at my black and white plaid skirt, before readjusting my white button up shirt ensuring enough buttons are undone to give Ezra a perfect view of my cleavage, and loosening my black tie.

I lean down to pull up my knee highs sock, trying to keep them in place before walking towards the school in my black buckle up stilettos.

I strut down the hallway with an extra sway to my hips, and bounce in my step before checking my reflection in a nearby classroom door.

As soon as I reach Ezra's class rooms I bite my lip while reaching up to knock.

"Come in."

I open the door and step inside, slipping my bag off my shoulder and throwing it on the nearest desk.

I smirk as Ezra starts to choke on his coffee; he places his cup back on his desk his eyes never straying from my body, trying to get air into his lungs again.

"Mike, why don't you go wait in the car? I'll take it from here." Mike smirks before nodding and coming forward, I lean in to whisper in his ear.

"And by wait in the car, I mean just take it home with you." He shakes his head at me laughing quietly, while taking the keys from my hand.

"I kind of figured. Are you really that confident though?" I shoot him a look and he raises his hands in mock defence before exiting the room.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I lick my lips as I close the distance between Ezra and I, looking down at him.

"Just fulfilling a fantasy of mine. And before you even try to deny it, I know it must be a fantasy of yours too. A student and teacher relationship... And I'm here to play the school girl."

I raise my eyes brows as his widen in shock.

"Absolutely not." I roll my eyes as his tone of voice contradicts the words spiling from his mouth.

"Uh huh. So it wouldn't turn you on at all if I did, oh I don't know... this?" I slide up onto his desk in front of his chair and placing one leg on either side.

I see his gaze fill with lust as his eyes lock on my entrance before he stands up abruptly cursing himself.

Before he can create distance between us, I lock my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

After a few moments of an intense gaze our lips meet halfway in a crazed kiss, ours hands grasping at the others body.

Ezra's hands cup my face gently, before moving to my neck and then slowly trailing down my body teasing me.

My hands grab fistfuls of his shirt pulling his body closer to mine, before my hands work on his tie, slipping it off and throwing it to the floor carelessly.

My hands then quickly work on undoing his shirt buttons before pushing it over his taut shoulders and off his body.

My hands then move to his neck, my nails digging into his skin as he bites down on my bottom lip.

His lips then move down my neck and over my cleavage showing through my shirt, he growls before ripping my shirt open my buttons flying everywhere.

His lips then find my cleavage again, before he trails kisses down my toned stomach and licking his way back up.

His hands inch up my skirt, before his fingers start to play with my thong, causing my wetness to grow and my throbbing to multiply.

He slowly hooks his fingers in before pulling it down my thighs slowly, over my knees and feet and throwing it onto the floor.

My hands trail down his chest before unzipping his black pants and pulling those down with his boxers, he kicks his shoes off before stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

"Condom." I mumble against his lips, needing to feel him inside of me right now.

He reaches into his top drawer, pulling one out and ripping it open.

"Top drawer? I was right. It so is a fantasy of yours..."

"Only if it's with you. I put them there just in case I saw you again..." I smile at him before taking the condom off him and sliding it on his hard cock.

He forces his lips on mine again while he thrusts into me with force. I groan against his lips as I adjust to his size before using my legs to pull his body flush against mine.

His tongue slips into my mouth as I let out another groan as he continues to gain speed, causing his desk to rock and his coffee cup to fall off the desk smashing to the floor.

His hands then hook under my thighs, before he lifts me up and spins us around slamming me into the blackboard.

I gasp as his cock penetrates me deeper with the force, before begging him to continue.

I yell out his name as he continues to push into my tight, wet opening with more force, going deeper each time.

"Oh god." He bites down hard on my neck, leaving behind his mark.

"Fuck, _Ezra._" His finger reaches down to rub my clit as my walls start to contract.

He continues his long, hard thrusts before we both cum together, Ezra swallowing my cries of ecstasy.

Ezra stands there for a moment with me in his arms, the only sound being our heavy breathing before his lips meet mine in a soft kiss.

"Meet your fantasy's expectations?" He asks against my lips.

"Better, _way_ better." I mumble back before kissing him again.

"So," I pull away looking up at him with a smirk.

"How about that date?" He chuckles before reattaching our lips in a heated kiss.

"That's a yes by the way," he mumbles against my swollen lips.

"Good, I'm glad."

Looks like I've still got it.

**Jase's A/N: So... first off Happy Australia Day!**

**And secondly, I'm not going anywhere! Haha So, get use to it...**

**So... all this rain has led to flooding. Which sucks, because I was stuck in some stupid meeting until about 3.30 this arvo, and when I got back to the office I found out that due to the floods most of the Property Management team couldn't get to work. So Lexi and **_**Jackson**_** were the only 2 left, and Jackson's a lazy shit. So Lex was covering reception with everyone and their urgent maintenance issues and their stupid questions, while managing about 700 properties all day and doing all the admin roles etc. So when I got back at 3.30 I found out that she broke down crying at one stage.. and let me tell you this, Lex isn't one to cry when she's stressed. She's very good at handling it... but I mean being under that much stress and being pregnant - it wasn't fair and when I found out; Jackson got an earful. And he's got a meeting with the CEO on Monday about his behaviour... dickhead. Sometimes being Office Manager has its perks...**

**So that's an explanation for Lexi's 'worst day'. Because you know me... I like to share haha**

**bite-me-im-irish – How will you get your Jaxi fix (and glad to hear you mean that in the least stalkerish way possible haha)? Well, I'm not going anywhere that's how... haha**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – You like picking on us... I like to tease you... it's fun when you're all 'TMI TMI' haha and what are you talking about? I'm always nice to Lex... haha**

**And Lex showed me, they were really good!**

**Bridget Rando**** – At least it's not flooding... it could be worse... but have fun sitting in the fridge haha**

**Caligirl28**** – She never fails to amaze me either... haha**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – Oh... sucks to be you! JK. You won't be stuck there forever... and 'boys my age are stupid'- how old are you then? **

**Review! **


End file.
